


Sleepy Dream

by Flandusgirl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, dreamnotfound, sleepy dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/pseuds/Flandusgirl
Summary: George loves listening to Dream's sleepy voice.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 3440





	Sleepy Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This work is absolute fiction

George was a very observant person. He always noticed little things about the people in his life. And maybe George spent too much time noticing things about Dream, but he really couldn’t help it. He wanted to know everything about the man. 

Since George and Dream were separated by an ocean, talking on discord was their main form of communication. Sometimes they would snapchat each other, but 90% of their waking day was usually spent in a voice call. Sapnap would sometimes join in on their calls, but it was usually just them. They could be doing the most mundane things and still be on a call together. 

Sometimes it was hard for George to remember about the time difference. There were many occasions where George would randomly call Dream during the day, only for the man to pick up half asleep. The first few times, George would apologize and tell Dream to go back to sleep, which the man instantly did. But as time went on, George started realizing that Dream’s sleepy voice was his favorite sound in the world. 

George started calling Dream ‘by accident’. Most of the time, Dream was too tired to even hang up the phone, so George would sit in the call, listening to Dream’s soft breaths and snores for a few minutes before he hung up. There were times where George would even leave the call on, listening to Dream sleep until the man finally woke up, sometimes hours later. It was all worth it to hear Dream’s sleepy voice. 

But George’s favorite time to hear Dream’s sleepy voice was when the man called him first thing when he woke up. Dream was usually still half asleep when he called him, still yawning and stretching as George picked up the call. It always made George smile to know that he was the first thing on Dream’s mind when the man woke up. 

A little detail that George had recently picked up on was that Dream didn’t answer calls from anyone else when he was sleeping. He had heard people talk about Dream ignoring his calls when he knew that Dream was actually sleeping. George was on a team speak call with Sapnap when he asked him if he ever called Dream when he was sleeping. 

“He never answers my calls. Like, what if I was dying or something. It’s honestly so rude.” Sapnap said as he sat back in his chair, kicking his feet up onto his desk as he munched on some dry froot loops. “I’m pretty sure he’s asleep right now, and he definitely wouldn’t answer my call.” 

George was getting very curious now. The thought of Dream only answering his calls made his stomach do little flips. George was starting to think that it was time for a little experiment to prove if his hypothesis was correct or not. 

“You should call him. See if he answers. Then I’ll call him and see if he picks up for me.” George said with a smile and bit his lip softly. He could hear Sapnap leaning forward in his chair to grab his phone from his desk. 

“Alright, I’ll call him.” Sapnap said as he scrolled through his phone to Dream’s personal discord chat. He hit the call button and put it on speaker so George could hear. They stayed silent as the call rang through. George was secretly hoping that Dream wouldn’t answer. He liked feeling special. “Alright, he ain’t answering.” Sapnap hung up after a solid minute of waiting for Dream to answer. 

“Okay, I’ll call him now.” George said as he picked up his phone and went right into his chat with Dream. He waited a moment, feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach before he hit the call button and put it on speaker. The call rang for not even ten seconds before it stopped and Dream’s sleepy voice came through the speaker. 

“Hello?” Dream slurred into the phone and George had the biggest smile on his face with an added blush to his cheeks. 

“Hey, are you sleeping?” George asked, though he could tell by the man’s voice that he obviously was. 

“Yeah, why? You okay?” Dream asked and George could hear him shuffle around a little, probably laying his head back down on his pillow. He could picture Dream right now; curled up in his bed, his phone sandwiched between his ear and his pillow, his dirty blond hair messy from sleep. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Go back to sleep. Call me when you wake up.” George said softly, the smile evident in his voice. He heard Dream breathe in deeply through his nose and listened to him hum sleepily. George didn’t even get a reply, which meant that Dream was already fast asleep. George waited a moment before he hung up and looked back up at his monitor. He had totally forgotten that Sapnap was still on a call with him. 

“Well, I see where his loyalty lands.” Sapnap teased with a light chuckle and George huffed softly. “I mean it makes sense. He only answers for his boyfriend. I get it.” 

“I’m not his boyfriend.” George huffed again and sat back in his chair, pulling his knees up onto it. 

“Not yet.” Sapnap grinned and laughed before he started munching on his froot loops again. 

Dream definitely had a way of making George feel special. It was little things that just made George’s stomach flutter and made his heart skip a few beats. Dream’s sleepy voice definitely made both occur, usually at the same time. But now George knew how truly special he was to Dream. His hypothesis had been proven correct, and he had the evidence to back it up.


End file.
